


cherry red (kiss it better)

by cauliflower_atrocity



Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - I'm Not Okay Video, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, frank gets his shit rocked and gerard patches him up, ths is my first time posting on ao3 i dont know how tags work someone help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauliflower_atrocity/pseuds/cauliflower_atrocity
Summary: frank gets into a fight (again) and gerard's there to bandage him up. (set in the im not okay MV)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	cherry red (kiss it better)

**Author's Note:**

> "but also consider: krvi gij frank everytime its about gerard he's first to kriv anel  
> is that not how frank is  
> omg then gerard bandages him up in the break room after every fight  
> homoerotic tension  
> calling him stupid and hotheaded while bandaging his knuckles oh so gently  
> and then they kiss because i'm a whore" -convo me and oomf had that led to me writing this its 1 am and im writing a frerard fic in the year 2020 funny how life works out huh

frank and gerard have a routine. they don’t actually call it that, it’s pronounced more like a “stop fucking throwing yourself headfirst into fights,” or a “i can’t just let everyone use you as a goddamn doormat,” but it’s a routine, no matter what they say.

it goes like this: frank hears someone talk smack about gerard, he gets mad, and half an hour later he gets an earful from gerard himself. 

and that’s how they end up where they are now: sprawled on the chairs in an empty classroom, frank sporting a spectacularly fucked up nose and a shit-eating grin, and gerard scowling in front of him. 

“you really should stop getting into so many fights,” gerard scoffs. 

frank clicks his tongue. “they kept calling you nasty shit, what was i gonna do, stand around? ow! fucking hurts, man.” frank winces as gerard pulls the badly applied tape from his knuckles. 

“you could’ve done literally anything except get your face rearranged.” gerard sighs and pulls frank closer to himself by the shitty desk chair he’s sitting on. “seriously, frankie, this is the third time this week.” gerard starts rubbing frank’s hand with a wet wipe, legs tangled with his under the school desks. “and you fucking bandage them with tape. fucking tape? are you a dumbass?”

“i didn't have anything else!” frank retorts. though it comes out weak, with the small grin gerard directs at him. 

frank’s had a crush on gerard probably ever since he met him. he feels that’s worth mentioning to every stray sheet of paper he can find, but god forbid gerard himself ever found out. he’d probably move to poland and start a new life if he ever did. obviously nothing would ever make him think that, considering how close they already were gerard probably wouldn’t consider one of frank’s casual “i love you”-s to be suspicious. 

“you've got to stop pulling this shit.” gerard grumbles, pulling frank back to earth. “mhm.” he hums absentmindedly, mind stuck on how gently gerard’s holding his hand. he kind of wishes the context was different, wishes he could lace his fingers through gerard’s and maybe swing their hands back and forth while they walk, but this works too. “you’re so stupid,” gerard huffs, properly wrapping a bandage around frank’s hand. he lifts it up to his lips and presses a quick kiss to it. frank feels his stomach flip. he snorts to hide the blush creeping on his face. not that gerard would notice, oh so focused on not spilling water on the floor. 

“what, you gonna kiss all my wounds better like i'm some five year old?” frank really hopes he does.

“well, since you so obviously want me to.” gerard’s tone is teasing. “get that fuckin tape off your nose, my god.” he rips it off in one go, making frank let out something between a scream and a howl.

“motherfucker-” frank hisses in pain as gerard laughs, and maybe it doesnt really hurt as bad as frank thinks it did. he whacks gerard’s shoulder, who responds by whacking him right back. “don't worry, i'll kiss it better in a minute, frankie.” he giggles quietly, wiping frank’s bloody nose with the wet cloth. 

shit, frank's coming to terms with a _lot_ of things in one day. he expected at least getting to wait until prom, but here gerard is, kissing his wounds better and smiling at him like christmas came early. 

this feels weirdly intimate. gerard’s hands are as gentle as ever on his face, like frank’s a painting he’s working on, eyebrows furrowed and eyes concentrated, but this time it’s almost like the tone has shifted. the way gerard’s eyes linger on his lips a little longer than usual, the way he’s been smiling more today, it’s all making frank feel foolish for the hope bubbling in his chest. but shit, contact’s still contact, and frank’s pretty sure you can hear his heart beating from mars. 

gerard dries the cut on his nose and puts a band-aid over it. “that one seems like it's gonna bruise, though.” he mumbles under his breath. before frank can say anything, gerard's pressing his lips to the tip of frank’s nose, lingering for a moment longer then quickly pulling away, color rising to his ears. he turns away to pack his medical kit up and that's when frank has a spectacular idea.

well shit, it's now or never.

“hey,” frank says, “i'm pretty sure i still have a cut to clean.” 

gerard turns around, inspecting frank’s face. “where?”

frank grins. “right here on my bottom lip.”

gerard’s brows furrow. “no you don’t- _oh_ .” his eyes widen. “oh!” frank’s grin fades into a questioning expression. this could all either go real good, or real, _real_ bad. 

“wait, lemme just-” gerard inches closer, closer, until his nose is nearly touching frank’s. frank cant help but notice the way gerard’s lips are parted so prettily. he _really_ hopes this goes his way. 

gerard starts wiping away a nonexistent cut off frank’s bottom lip. his cheeks are equally as red as his uniform tie. after a few seconds, he slowly pulls the cloth away, unsure of what to do. his mouth opens and shuts a few times, eyes trained on frank’s own, before he utters a very eloquent “fuck,” and swoops in to kiss frank.

it's all frank’s ever wanted and more. gerard’s lips are soft, and they kind of taste like the horrible chapstick he always uses, but it's so tender and warm and so distinctly _gerard_. frank wants to kiss him again and again and again until he’s dizzy, and then he’ll kiss him even more than that. he’s only gotten a single taste but he thinks he might be addicted. gerard puts his palm on frank’s cheek to pull him closer and frank practically melts into his touch. he throws his arms around gerard’s neck and holy shit, he should've done this ages ago. gerard’s kiss is like a warm summer's day, or a cup of coffee in the bitter winter. whatever it is (he’s not too keen on thinking, considering he’s kissing his best friend and crush after years of hopeless pining) frank definitely wants more. 

gerard pulls away and frank almost wants to scream, until gerard’s smiling at him in that way that makes the word melt away. 

“shit,” frank whispers. “if this is gonna be the result, maybe i should get into fights more.”

“fucks sake,” gerard laughs. “if you want me to kiss you, just say that.” 

“duly noted.” frank muses. “your chapstick tastes like shit, by the way.”

“duly noted.” gerard leans back closer to frank. “did that kiss make it all better?” he’s staring at frank”s lips again. 

“not really,” frank grins. “pretty serious cut, think you might have to kiss me again.”

gerard laughs, and frank is so hopelessly in love. 

so he kisses him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry. my twitter is @/ieroiovebot if u wanna harass me for putting this monstrosity onto god's green earth


End file.
